


call you up in the middle of the night

by peterneds



Series: fictober '19 [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Humor, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: “I can’t sleep…” Peter admits sheepishly. “Wait, no, don’t hang up!” He responds to MJ’s silence before her phone is ringing again, this time with a video call from Peter.“Jesus,” MJ groans at the brightness of her phone as she fumbles to turn it down. She manages to look at Peter now, who’s laying on his side with his blankets drawn up to his chin. “If I were you I’d be passed out by now.”Peter pouts. “I just can’t stop thinking.”/title from 'runaway train' by soul asylum





	call you up in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Change is annoyingly difficult."

“Hello?” MJ says groggily into her phone. It’s sometime in the night and she’s been awoken by her phone ringing. She hadn't bothered to check the caller ID before she’d slid her finger to answer to get it to stop ringing so loudly.

_“MJ?_” The voice on the other side of the line asks. Peter. _“Did I wake you up?”_

“Yes, Parker. And you better have a damn good reason for doing so.”

_“I can’t sleep…”_ Peter admits sheepishly. _“Wait, no, don’t hang up!”_ He says in response to MJ’s silence before her phone is ringing again, this time with a video call from Peter.

“Jesus,” MJ groans at the brightness of her phone as she fumbles to turn it down. She manages to look at Peter now, who’s laying on his side with his blankets drawn up to his chin. “If I were you I’d be passed out by now.”

Peter pouts. “I just can’t stop thinking.”

“About what?” MJ prompts in a tired voice.

“I don’t know,” Peter begins. “Everything, I guess. How May and I had to get a different apartment again after the whole snap shebang. I hate the color of these walls and the distance between my bed and my dresser and it’s literally keeping me up at night.”

“Peter,” MJ pleads. “Tell me you didn’t wake me up on a school night to complain about how you got your life back.”

“I’m sorry, I know, I should be grateful but everything just feels… left of center. Like someone tilted the world a degree but I’m the only one who notices.”

MJ closes her eyes and rests her head against her pillow as she speaks. “You’re not. Everything’s different and the same in their own way. I see it, too, but it’s easy to ignore when I think about how I literally died for five years but came back just the same as the day I left. You don’t think that overpowers your left of center theory?”

“I guess,” Peter admits quietly. “Change is annoyingly difficult.”

MJ laughs dryly. “Preachin’ to the choir, baby. Can I go to sleep now?”

“Yeah… but MJ?”

“Yes but Peter,” MJ answers.

“Can you stay on the call until I fall asleep?” Peter asks meekly.

MJ’s eyes open at that. “Of course,” she responds with a surprisingly soft voice.

“Okay, thank you,” Peter says. “Goodnight. And I’m sorry.”

“Goodnight and it’s fine,” MJ says as she moves to prop her phone up against her pillow so she’s still somewhat in view.

“Love you,” Peter says quietly.

MJ smiles even though she tries to bite it back. “Love you too. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

Peter doesn’t respond but MJ hears how he stifles his laugh. She won’t say it, but she’s glad she’s the one he chose to call when he couldn’t sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> day 10! attempted to write chapter 2 of my stevebucky fic and my laptop restarted twice and i lost everything new i had written so i hope more spideychelle stuff is okay
> 
> i love prompts and feedback they feed my soul! here's where u can find more of me:  
hcllnd on twit & tumblr  
ree182 on spotify for interwebs playlist


End file.
